Mercis gefährliche Falle
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 08 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Mercis gefährliche Falle |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Mercis gefährliche Falle |Japanisch (Katakana) = メルシーの危険な罠 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Merushii no kiken na wana |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 008 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 162 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 162 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 24. Mai 2009 |Deutsch = 22. September 2010 |Vorherige = Vom Feind zum Freund |Nächste = Leones Gegenangriff }}Mercis gefährliche Falle ist die achte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 22. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Um seine Kampfstärke gegen Gingka zu beweisen, schickt Doji Kyoya in den Wolf Canyon , wo er eine gefährliche Klippe erklettern und gegen ein Rudel Wölfe kämpfen muss. In der Zwischenzeit bitten Kentas junge Freunde Benkei , sie zu trainieren. Gingka wird von einem Lastwagen entführt, in dem Dojis Computer Merci für Gingka den Eindruck erweckt, als befände er sich in einer Gameshow. In Wahrheit fordert er jedoch Gingka nur zu Bey-Kämpfen heraus, um Daten über ihn und Pegasus zu sammeln. Handlung Im Dark Nebula Hauptquartier analysiert Doji den Kampf von Gingka gegen Benkei, um neue Daten für Kyoyas Spezialtraining zu sammeln. Er will das Training in eine neue Stufe heben, was er prompt seinem IT-System namens "Merci" befiehlt. Im B-Pit hat Madoka Dark Bull auf Vordermann gebracht, was Benkei gegen seinen Willen entzückt. Benkei wendet sich wieder ab, doch Madoka lockt ihn mit einem selbstbereiteten Steak zurück. Benkei will es gerade essen, da kommt ihm Gingka zuvor. Benkei trauert dem Essen nach, und Gingka fragt ihn, warum er ihn unbedingt besiegen wolle. Benkei erzählt ihnen von Doji und dass Kyoya durch einen Sieg von Benkei gegen Gingka befreit werden kann. Da tauchen Osamu, Takashi und Akira auf und wollen ebenfalls von ihm trainiert werden, um auch eine Spezialtaktik anwenden zu können. Mit vollem Enthusiasmus übt die Truppe Kampfschreie am Flussufer. Madoka zweifelt diese Trainingstaktik an und Gingka denkt über Kyoya nach. Dieser sitzt in einem Flugzeug mit Doji, der ihm erklärt, dass er trotz allen Trainings, trotz der gesteigerten Konzentrations- & Reaktionsfähigkeit, Stärke und Ausdauer noch nicht gegen Gingka gewinnen könne, denn Gingka kämpfevoll mit Herz und Seele. Die Abschlussübung für Kyoya wird sein, den Wolf Canyon zu erklimmen, was noch niemand geschafft hat. Dort sollen Löwen der Legende nach ihre Jungen hineinwerfen, und nur die, die fähig sind, wieder heraufzukommen, seien es würdig, großgezogen zu werden. Dabei erringe man die "Fänge des Herzens". Am Flussufer in der Stadt quält Benkei seine Schüler weiter und Kenta und Madoka sorgen sich um Gingka. Als Gingka kurz auf die Toilette eilt, setzt sich das vermeintliche öffentliche WC in Gang. In Wahrheit handelt es sich um einen von Merci gesteuerten Truck, in dem eine Arena eingebaut ist. Gingka wird gesagt, dass er bei einem Fernsehbewerb namens "Challenge Blader" mitmache. Er soll einige Herausforderungen meistern, um einen Preis zu gewinnen. Gingkas erste Aufgabe ist es, zwei Beys in 10 Sekunden zu schlagen. Danach muss er einen Slalom um Hütchen laufen. Im Wolf Canyon muss Kyoya einige Rückschläge einstecken und fällt wiederholt wieder auf den Boden zurück. Einmal schießt er seinen Launcher auf eine Felsspalte, als er fällt um sich aufzufangen. Er zieht sich an der Schnur wieder hoch. An einem Vorsprung findet er sich vor mehreren Höhlen wieder, aus denen knurrend Wölfe heraustreten. Kyoya macht sich den Wind zunutze, der dort weht und erzeugt eine Lion Gale Force Wand. Die Wölfe studieren Kyoya, es beginnt zu regnen. Kyoya strotzt vor Kampfgeist und schüchtert die Wölfe allein durch seine Ausstrahlung ein. Gingka muss in Stufe 8 unter Kitzelattacken einen Bey schlagen, in der nächsten Runde einen Bey von einer Säule schlagen. In der finalen Runde soll er schließlich einen 30mal größeren Bey besiegen, als Pegasus es ist. Gingka befiehlt Pegasus, auf den Bey zu springen und bringt ihn ins Schwanken. Als Gingka den Bewerb gewonnen hat, wird er vor Madoka und Kenta am Flussufer vom Truck ausgespuckt. Die beiden kennen die Fernsehshow Challenge Blader allerdings auch nicht, was Gingka ins Grübeln bringt. Merci meinte noch, Gingka würde einen starken Blader als Preis als Gegner bekommen, der mit Gingkas Daten gegen ihn antrete. Im Dark Nebula HQ ist Doji erfreut über die Arbeit von seiner Künstlichen Intelligenz Merci. Noch dazu wird er benachrichtigt, dass Kyoya den Wolf Canyon erklommen hat. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit von der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Mercis gefährliche Falle - Ep. 8 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 08 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden